Strains
Sativa Strains * Acapulco Gold * Blueberry (Sativa) * Blue Satellite * Builder * Durban Poison * Early Sativa * Haze ** Big Haze ** Lemon Haze ** Neville's Haze ** Silver Haze ** Super Lemon Haze ** Super Silver Haze * Jack Herer * Malawi Gold * Panama Red * Santa Marta Colombian Gold * Thai Stick * Trainwreck * White Widow * Zambian Copper Indica Strains * A-K * Afghani #1 * Americano * Black Domina * Blue God * Butterscotch Hawaiian * Dumpster * Dynamite * Early Girl * Early Queen * First Lady * Five-O * Grandaddy Purple * Kush ** Blueberry Kush ** Bubba Kush ** Grandaddy Kush ** Master Kush ** Orange Kush ** Purple Kush * Northern Lights #1 * Northern Lights #5 * Nutcruncher * Oasis * Pez * Romulan * U Dub * Williams Wonder * Yumboldt Hybrid Strains (The use of the term hybrid is to denote a mixture of Cannabis Indica and Cannabis Sativa.) * A-Train: (50 / 50) * Afghan Delight: (Indica dominant) * Afghanica: (Indica dominant) * Afghooey: (Sativa dominant) * AK-47: (Sativa dominant) * AK-48: (Indica dominant) * Ambrosia: (50 / 50) * Apollo 11: * Arjan's Haze No. 1: (Sativa dominant) * Arjan's Haze No. 2: (Sativa dominant) * Arjan's Haze No. 3: (Sativa dominant) * Asian Fantasy: (Indica dominant) * Australian Blue: (Sativa dominant) * B-52: (Indica dominant) * BC God Bud: (Indica dominant) * BC Sweet God: (Indica dominant) * BC Sweet Tooth: (Indica dominant) * Betazoid: (Sativa dominant) * Biddy Early: (50 / 50) * Big Bang: (Indica dominant) * Big Buddha Cheese: (Sativa dominant) * Black Russian: Blackberry x AK-47 * Black Widow: Brazilian sativa x South Indian indica * Blackberry: The Black x Afghani landrace * Blockhead: Product 19 x Sweet Tooth #3 * Blue Cheese: (Indica dominant) * Blue Dream: Blueberry x Haze * Blue Hen: Blueberry x Super Silver Haze * Blue Widow: (Indica dominant) * Blue Wreck: Blueberry x Trainwreck or Blue Dream x Trainwreck (needs clarification) * Blueberry: (Indica dominant) * Bubble Gum: (Indica dominant) * Bubble Wreck: Bubble Gum x Trainwreck * California Orange (Sativa dominant) * Cheese (Sativa dominant) * Chocolope (Sativa dominant) * Diesel Super Skunk x Northern Lights * Dog Shit (Indica dominant) * F-13 Flo x Blueberry (Sativa dominant) * G-13 * Grape Mist (Indica dominant) * Green Crack (Sativa dominant) * Holland's Hope (Indica dominant) * Island Sweet Skunk (Sativa dominant) * Lemon Stinky (Indica dominant) * Malonica (Sativa dominant) * Northern Lights * Pineapple (Sativa dominant) * Quick Mist Diesel (Sativa dominant) * Snow Cap Hybrid of Indica and Sativa. Supposedly good for migraines. * Sour Diesel (Indica dominant) * Skunk * Vortex (Sativa dominant) * Watermelon (Indica dominant) * White Rhino (Indica dominant) * White Widow * Xanadu (Sativa dominant) * Zilvermist (Sativa dominant) These are unsorted Cannabis strain's * Grape * Matanuska Mist * Matanuska Thunderfuck * Starlight * Sugar Baby See Also * Cannabis Strain Lineages Category:Strains